Episode 9459 (18th May 2018)
Plot Johnny spends the night on Liz's sofa to get peace from Jenny. Jenny is worried sick, not knowing where he is. Tyrone shocks Kevin by being more excited about tomorrow's Royal Wedding than the Cup Final. Kate organises a trip into town with Rana, Sophie and Gemma to take her mind off Aidan. Eileen arrives home after staying with Julie. Zeedan and Rana do an interview to promote the restaurant. Liz learns from Dr Gaddas that Ali fought for the placement at the medical centre, contradicting what he told Michelle. Ali denies it had anything to do with his mum. Rana feels uncomfortable when Zeedan makes out that Speed Daal is a family business, telling the journalist that they built it up together. She reminds Zeedan that she's with Kate now. Steve drags a reluctant Eileen out to the Rovers. Certain that Kate and Sophie are having an affair, Zeedan follows them into town and photographs them together in a bar. Rana catches him in the act when she and Gemma arrive to meet them. Furious, she tells Zeedan that she wants a divorce. Kevin and Tyrone interview for a new mechanic. They're surprised when "A Franklin" turns out to be Abi, having expected a man. Carla finds Johnny drinking alone at the Rovers and forces him to clean himself up in time for Summer's 'Speak & Save' fundraiser at the cafe. Gemma is chatted up by Phil Warriner but turns him down flat. Alya moves out of the builder's flat and demands her £750 deposit back from Eileen or she'll take her to court. Tyrone makes it obvious to Abi that she doesn't stand a chance. Alya urges Zeedan to move on and slaps him when he criticises her for replacing Luke so soon. Roy hosts the fundraiser for Aidan at the cafe. Jenny is relieved when Carla arrives with Johnny in tow. Johnny can't stand everyone going on about Aidan and walks out when Billy asks him to say a few words. Phil sits down at the girls' table after Gemma leaves, fancying his chances with Kate. Kate tells him to do one but he thinks she's playing hard to get and turns nasty. Cast Regular cast *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King Guest cast *Tessa Fulton - Emily Spowage *Phil Warriner - Sean Cernow Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Webster's Autocentre *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Speed Daal *Deverson's - Bar and exterior Notes *Sophie Webster tells Gemma Winter, Kate Connor and Rana Nazir that Rosie was born in Rosamund Street, referencing Episode 3164 (24th December 1990). *A friend of Phil Warriner is uncredited despite having a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Rana is horrified to see Zeedan taking photos of Kate and Sophie; Kevin and Tyrone interview Abi for the mechanics's job; and Liz wonders why Ali lied about his Weatherfield placement. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,170,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2018 episodes